It All Started With A Kidnapping
by teardropsandtiedye
Summary: **The summary is mainly what is posted right now, just a sample about what is going to come. I would like it if you guys checked it out! If you do check it out, post a comment and tell me what you think & if you would like to read more! Thanks, xx!**
1. Chapter 1

Knowing if I could trust someone has never been something I've been extremely good at, but I think I have a pretty good idea about these Mexican guys. The fact that I'm currently driving a getaway van with a rival gangs president in it should speak for something.

"OH MY GOD CARLOS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH!" I yelled, swerving in and out between cars.

"Calm the fuck down Kacey!" He yelled back, before speaking to the guy on his left in Spanish.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I really didn't know why I'm here. I was supposed to pick Carlos up and we were gonna go out for a late supper. I really don't know what I'm doing." I said, mainly to the man tied up in the back, by now I was blubbering.

"It's alright doll, just stop crying, you're going to kill us all." I just nodded my head, and focused on getting this poor man to safety.

Realizing the sounds of motorcycles were gaining on us, I slowed the van just a bit. Then, making the most stupid decision of my life, I quickly made a u turn; turning the van around before I slammed on the brakes. All of Carlos's men flew in different directions, including Carlos himself, working quickly, I jumped out of the van and opened the back doors, grabbing the president, and running for my damn life.

"I'm sorry Carlos!" I yelled back to him, not slowing down one bit.

"DON'T FUCKING SHOOT!" I heard Carlos yell, clearly not wanting one of his men to accidently shoot me.

I might not have thought the second part of my plan out too well because next thing I knew, I was between two rival gangs with guns pointed at me.

"Kacey, come here. Right now." Said Carlos. I didn't look at him.

"Let him go Carlos. Whatever you had planned, I want no part of it, so do it some other time. Maybe when we don't have plans you prick."

"I can't Kace-DON'T FUCKING MOVE." He suddenly yelled. Only when I felt the cold press of metal on my temple did I look at my best friend.

"Is she your girl?" The voice behind me asked.

"No. But she's a friend of the gang, if you hurt her, you start a war."

"You already started the fucking war, and this little bitch helped you." The scruffy voice retorted.

"Yeah, but she didn't know what was going on. She helped your president, didn't she? She has no part in this."

"Carlos, if I make it out of this alive, I'll fucking kill you." I said, looking my best friend in the eye.

"Shut up." The man hissed in my ear, pushing the gun closer to my skull, making me let out a whimper.

"Hap, let her go. She really had nothing to do with this. The Mexicans just pushed me in a van, threw her the keys and made her drive. Look, if it wasn't for her, I'd probably already be dead." I looked up at the face of the president, just noticing their kuttes, Sons of Anarchy.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I think getting out of this situation is going to to harder then I assumed. Knowing now, that I'm dealing with the Sons of Anarchy scares me more then gun currently pressed against my temple and the body pressed up against mine.

"Hap, I'm serious. Ease up." The president said to the man holding the gun against my head.

The man slowly removed the gun from my head and moved his body away from mine. I finally managed to let out a breath.

"Kacey, Kacey come here." Carlos said, keeping his gun aimed at the Sons.  
Carlos is my best friend, I should feel safe around him, so why don't I want to go with him? Why do I feel safer on the Sons of Anarchy side? Not bing able to come up with an answer, I looked up at him, turned around and ran. Of course, I didn't make it far before I heard a pop of a gun going off and a burning sensation in my upper leg.

I let out a scream as I fell to the ground.  
"God damn idiots! Why the fuck did you shoot me?!"

"I'm sorry, I just saw you running and thought the worst, I didn't mean to actually shoot you, just to scare you into not running." Some guy from Carlos's gang said.

"You dumb mother fucker." I whispered, feeling abet dizzy. Next thing I knew, I was seeing black.

When I woke up, I was lid on a bed in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up, I looked around trying to find a sign as to where I am. Not recognizing anything I started to panic. I tried to get out of the bed, which proved to be a bad idea. The pain in my leg brought back the memories of what happened. I let out a groan and lid back down, snuggling into the blankets. Just when I was right in between the land of sleep and reality, the door opened.

I let out a sigh, and snuggled further into the bed. "Carlos, I'd really like it if you left me alone for a few days, actually after what you pulled I'd rather not see you for a few weeks you bitch."

"I think you have the wrong MC." A female voice said. My eyes opened and I carefully turned my body towards the door.

"I don't know you. Where am I?" I asked

"I'm Tara, Jax's wife. Your in the club house, Jax and the boys brought you back after you got shot. I actually came in to check on your wound and clean your bandages." She said, holding up the medical supplies.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." I said, not fully trusting her, but, if she is Jax's wife, I have no reason to be afraid, he's the only one that actually trusted me.

I helped her move the blanket down enough so that she could see my leg.

"Who's shirt am I wearing?" I asked her, looking at the overly large white Samcro shirt.

"It's Happy's. Your in his room too, I hope you don't mind, Jax wanted you to be comfortable, and I needed something loose to make it easier for me to bandage you up." She said.

"No, it's ok." I said.

Suddenly I felt a horrible pain surge through my leg, causing me to let out a scream of pain.

"Shit." Said Tara looking up at me. "Your bandage was stuck to the wound, you'll be ok. We just have to re stop the bleeding."

The door was burst open and Jax was there with his gun at the ready.

"What the fuck happened?!" He yelled walking in to the room.

"Her bandage was stuck to her wound, I hauled it off to quick." Said Tara, looking at her husband, but keeping the pressure on my leg. "She's bleeding again, she's going to need her stitches fixed, I need to go to the house to get my med kit. She needs to go in the church and someone needs to keep pressure on her leg until I get back."

Jax nodded his head and walked over to the bed, and hauled me into his arms bridal style. Jax walked out of the room with me in his arms, we walked down a hallway and into a room that resembled a bar. There wads a bar on one side of the room, with stools on one side, taking up the rest of the room was couches, chairs and pool tables, currently a man with black, curly hair, who looked a bit crazy, was playing a game of pool with a bald man, who looked really scary. A man with a pot belly stove belly was sitting at the bar reading a news paper and drinking what I hoped to be coffee out of a coffee mug. Behind the bar stood a bigger man with curly hair and glasses.

Jax walked further into the room then stopped.

"Phil, we need clean sheets brought in the church." He said, addressing the man behind the bar. He nodded his head and walked down the hallway we had just come from.

"What happened?" The man with the pot belly asked.

"Bandage was stuck, Tara ripped it off too quick and ripped the stitches." Jax explained, moving me around and fixing his grip. One of this fingers rubbed up against the wound, making it sting. I sucked in a breath and squeezed my eyes shut.

"God damn Carlos." I muttered.

"Everything alright doll?"

"Your finger rubbed against it, it stung...a lot."

"Shit, sorry."

I nodded my head and looked around the room, trying to block the pain from my head. That's when I noticed the mug shots. I looked at all of them, only recognizing a few of them. My eyes widened when they locked on an all too familiar face.

"Holy mother of fuck."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*A.N*

I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story, like, ever lol.  
Thanks for the reviews & the follows, I appreciate it all so much & it really motivates me to write & publish.  
Thanks so much & I'd really love it if you continued to write reviews, follow & favourite!  
Emma, xx


End file.
